Morrigan
by CherubimAdaria
Summary: It'd spoil too much if I told the crossed over animes


Morrigan 
    
    
    vMorrigan
    Morrigan Aensland is CR @ Capcom, and the
    Day Walker (you'll see who he is cr @ ((it'd
    give up the story if I told you!))
    Eva woke in a pile of snow. Her eyes danced around the room. The snow was falling from the
    ceiling ,and the ceiling was painted with brilliant a beautiful cloudless sky. Eva's little
    sister,Kandra, walked in, letting out a few little giggles before jumping into the snow.
    "...Wow..how beautiful." Eva stated simply, her lids closing over her clear white-blue eyes.
    The sun was just about to rise, and her room was filled with snow, and her older sister, Morrigan
    , was going to run in and scold her for dreaming about snow, and for making it appear in her
    room. To Eva's astonishment, Morrigan walked in dazed and exhausted.
    Kandra and Eva knew that their sister had had no sleep last night...
    ________________________
    "EVA! Throw me the pillow, we can make a mess all over the house!" screeched Kandra.
    Eva threw her younger sister the pillow, and Kandra began to knock over all the lamps and
    vases and old ancient manuscripts. Eva snickered, and tried using her magic to put the objects
    back in their spots. ..... A whirlwind of magic appeared from her fingertips, and swirled around
    the object...but she was still only 13, and she hadn't mastered ANY magic at all. Kandra's eyes
    widened as she shrunk to the floor. Morrigan had appeared in the doorway, staring at them in
    disgust. "You stupid little fools, those manuscripts are from our heritage, what if you
    had torn a page!?" bellowed Morrigan to her sisters.
    "It's all my fault.." Kandra stuttered out from her quivering lips.
    Eva just stood there, her short boy-cut hair shaking with the rest of her body.
    Morrigan sighed, she knew that she couldn't use her magic after working ,she had no
    energy left at all. Instead, she had to clean it up all by herself. (What the hell,
    I'm a succampyress, unlike my sisters, so I'm supposed to clean up THEIR mess!? WHY
    did my father have to be a gifted Maji?? Thats just GREAT!! I'm 16 (in this body anyways),
    and I'm supposed to clean up their mess....ugh), thought Morrigan irratatedly.
    __________________
    Morrigan sighed heavilly, the snow quickly vanishing into thin air. She would have a long
    day ahead of her.
    "Morri, I found that special peice-o-paper you were lookin' for." beamed Kandra, in her
    little 6 year old cute voice.
    Morrigan jumped up and tackled Kandra, taking the paper from her. She stared at it,
    her eyes opening wide.
    "What is it, Morri, you never told us." Eva said as she jumped behind Morrigan.
    "It is a map to a place where The Gems of The Aensland are held. We've finally found our
    family fortune, and yet, why did we have a map for it..?" replied Morrigan with confusion.
    Beeeepp! BEEP! O_O BEEP! X_x beepph!!! ^_^! The bus was beeping for Eva and Kandra.
    Morrigan flipped her hair up into a bun, and let her magic fill her sisters' bellies,
    and dress them, groom, and pack them for school. They hurried off to the bus, giggling
    and skipping all the way.
    _____________________
    "Miss Morrigan, what is the answer to the question?" Mrs.Elvein barked.
    "Four. Rationing chi between people can only go up to four. Rationing shares of chi for one
    specific person, you can only have 15." Morrigan stated, her eyes closing with boredom.
    "Miss Morrigan, why is it that you know all the answers to my Sanimamo-chi exercises?" asked
    Mrs.Elvein with a large stress on the word all.
    "I know it because I understand the bounds and forces behind life, death, and beyond the world
    we live in." Morrigan stated with ease.
    Mrs.Elvein sneered, veering her head over to the white-board, and sketching out plans for
    the Garden extension on the school.
    Brring. The bell rung, and with the bell, crashed floods of angry, screaming teenagers out
    to the lunchroom. Today's special: meat in special sauce.( And, you know what special sauce
    is made of, don't you? O_O) Morrigan just appeared at her lunch table, chewing on a green
    apple. For some reason, everything she ate was more vibrant, more full of color and light
    and energy than what anyone else ate. She looked across the room to see Saria's green apple.
    It was dull and lifeless, just a grey-green shade. Corrie ran over and sat on Morrigan's lap,
    her short black hair covering her eyes.
    "Your apples are so pretty.." stated Corrie, looking down.
    "Thank you, and so is this green apple." laughed Morrigan.
    It was a joke that Corrie and Morrie played on one another. Everyone thought they were odd,
    but that didn't matter, best friends stick together, right?
    Corrie and Morrie had known each other since before this lifetime. They were two male makeup
    artists who happened to be working on a famous Japanese model's makeup when they met each other.
    Past lives amazed Morrigan. She had known Corrie in all of hers. Corrie was the knight that
    thought he was saving Morrigan from an evil demon, when, in reality, Morrigan was the evil
    demon and the Knight was supposed to kill her. ^-^;
    Well...anyways...
    Shelly, a preppy girl at school, decided she would ask Morrigan and Corrien about why they
    always flirted. They didn't flirt. They were soul mates. Best friends. Their lives would be
    forever entertwined. What DIDN'T Shelly get?
    "Well well well....looks like we have some, oh wait, excuse me.... they say they are only
    *friends*!" laughed Shelly.
    Corrie jumped up onto the table and took out a baseball bat from her bag. Pointing it at
    Shelly, she snarled and remarked about being Madam Shere'a Devin of Great Britain, the most
    amazing swordswoman of her time. (Although they JUST made a biography on her...) Morrigan
    stood up and stepped in between Corrie and Shelly.
    "Now now, we won't be having any blood-shed, will we Corrien?" asked Morrigan politely.
    "No, I don't suppose we shall. Let the fools kill themselves, ne?" replied Corrie.
    Shelly blinked a few times, run her fingers through her hair, and giggled.
    "M'kay, anything you say *ma'am*."
    And with that last word Morrigan thrust her arm upwards into Shelly and caused Shelly to go
    flying into the wall, coughing up something that looked like potato chips. Corrie applauded,
    and the whole cafeteria applauded. Put that arrogant little retard in her place. Yes.
    "Good one, Morrie." chuckled Corrie, her blue eyes twinkling over her pale face. "I would've
    done that if you hadn't..".Morrigan snickered and reached for Corrie's hand. Taking it, she
    strolled out of the cafeteria with all the teachers wondering what just happened and if those
    two girls ok in the head.
    ______________
    Work had gone by unusually fast today. No cops came and arrested her for stealing,
    and her boss liked all the jewels that she pocketed from the people in the passing streets.
    He paid her VERY VERY WELL for what she did, a little more than half of how much he made
    selling the jewelry in fine jewler stores. He knew that she needed the money for her sisters,
    and he was happy to give her tons and tons. He had more than he would ever need, and his
    children would live happy lives. Morrigan counted this day's pay. "10,589 dollars and 50
    cents...a very good day's pay." she said out loud.
    Walking by Walmart, she stopped and placed 500 dollars into the can that the large happy
    santa stood over to get money for the homeless. Morrigan was having a very good day.
    ____________
    When Morrigan arrived at home, she wondered why the house was so neat ....and where
    the hell Eva and Kandra were.
    "EVANALIAL, KANDRALIAL! WHERE ARE YOU!!?" screamed Morrigan as she run down the halls
    of her large home. Running up to the attic she found Eva and Kandra asleep in their
    Mother's old rocking chair. Eva had Kandra in her arms, and Kandra was drooling all over
    her...but that didn't seem to bother sleeping Eva. Morrigan's worst fear was that a day
    walker had come and taken her sisters. Day walkers....they hated the Aensland. Why? Morrigan
    never figured that out. Day walking vampires out to get little Aensland children. Aensland
    children aren't told about day walkers until they are 15 years of demon age. Eva and Kandra
    would have easily let the day walker in if he or she had asked if he or she could stay for a
    cup of tea.
    "Ahh...you two.." beamed Morrigan as she fixed her hair a bit."This day has gone by quickly
    ...this day was fun. Fruitful. Maybe we can find the fortune another day...". Morrigan
    snuggled her head onto her sisters' laps and fell asleep sitting up.
    ___________________
    At ten o'clock that morning, Morrigan felt very cheerful. Corrie was comming over and
    the whole gang would finally be together. Corrie, Morrigan, Eva, Kandra, and Sparse.
    Sparse was a lanky white haired fellow. His eyes0 gleemed red and his skin was the color
    of bleak sea-shells. Sparse was half day walker and half human. He was the NICEST guy you
    could ever run into. Not to mention cute. Now, Eva had the biggest crush on Sparse... But,
    as most demon-type-things...he was around 230 years of age. Eva could never EVER in her
    lifetime be that old.
    "..Sparse, are you going to show me how to do magic...Morrigan says it's too dangerous.."
    whimpered Eva.
    "Sure, why not. Your sister is just being older than she is.." chuckled Sparse as he shoved
    his elbow into Morrigan's shoulder.
    But instead of hitting Morrigan's shoulder...he hit her boob.
    "Owwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Morrigan, poking herself in the harmed area. Sparse
    quickly realized his error and patted Morrigan's back with a giggle. He gave her a great
    big hug and apologized. Corrie, this whole time, was glaring at Sparse. Corrie was always
    mad at Sparse, and no one could figure out just why...
    "Anti- Sanctus!" blurbed Kandra as she flailed her arms around. A large looming figure
    appear next to Kandra and grummbled. It was a demon. Anti sanctus means non-holy. -_-;.
    Morrigan, Corrie, and Sparse all chanted together with great ease, sending the creature
    into the wall, and bursting into a pile of pink dust.
    "Weee! Heheh!" beamed Kandra and Eva. They giggled frivilously and hugged each other with
    pride. Eva couldn't do magic without Kandra, and vice-versa. It's like God came down and split
    one person in half, and made one younger. Today was Saturday. Just a hang-out day...a nice
    hang-out day. Corrie cuddled Morrigan, and Kandra and Eva pointed and stuck their tongues out.
    Sparse giggled like a school girl and ruffled both the young girlies' hair till their faces were
    clouded in hair. Suddenly, Morrigan let out a small whimper. It's as if there was something
    trying to escape her dry lips.
    Morrigan looked down at the floor as she let her pain bubble up inside of her.
    Corrie could sense there was something wrong. Morrigan's eyes were watered over...
    like they were when she was depressed.
    Sparse shifted his weight and stuck a lolly pop into his mouth, hugging Eva and Kandra.
    Corrie attempted to say something, but the words got caught in her through. She coughed
    instead. Sparse was the one to ask the questions...he was the sane-est one in the room. Maybe.
    "Morrigan....what's wrong?" said Sparse, his voice as smooth as black velvet.
    Corrie reached over to Morrigan and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek.
    Corrie coughed again and said: "Yeah..you...look kinda..."
    "Crapped out..." Sparse had finished her sentence for her.
    Morrigan sniffled, bringing her hands up to her face. That movement obviously brought much
    pain to her, she jerked in agony.
    Bringing her nails down her face lightly, she weeped. She threw herself into Sparse and
    Corrie and weeped. Tears swam off her cheeks and dove into Eva and Kandra. They came over
    to hug her, you see. No one knew why. Everyone thought Morrigan was going to tell them..but
    instead, she slashed her own face with her nails..not hard enough to cause a scratch. Just
    enough to leave a little mark. Everyone knew that Morrigan was depressed. She was struggling
    with growing up, struggling with her face--she HATED it, struggling with taking care of her
    two sisters all on her own, and she was trying to figure out her own..identity. Was she
    Morrigan the queer? Morrigan the ...WHAT!? She couldn't tell. She had no *bleeping* idea!
    And it pained her so damn much to even think she was different. She was a demon, 16 years
    old in this form, and...she was...could she be..? Could she feel that way..? ..
    Sparse broke the silence.
    Taking out his flute, he began to play a simple song...a sad song. He then stopped, and
    told everyone exactly how Morrigan was feeling, and what she was thinking. BLAST THAT FLUTE!!!,
    thought Morrigan. HE CAN FIGURE out what I THINK!
    Corrie rubbed Morrigan's shoulders and smiled.
    "Don't feel bad...my boyfriend is comming over. He says he knows you.."
    Corrie just realized her error. Oh..no.., she thought. She hadn't told Morrigan. NEVER in
    all of their 170 past lives together had they not been 'together'. And Corrie vaguely felt
    that way for Morrigan anymore...or atleast that's what she told herself. She tried to keep
    herself straight. Yes. Do that. Be NORMAL...be...alright..., thought Corrie. Though, all
    she did was want Morrigan in her life.
    And that was the moment that Morrigan died inside.
    Something had to give, and that something with Morrigan's mental state.
    Thats when Morrigan became The Morrigan, and humans in a little town called Allenrose
    grew to know the rapist, abuser, demon, stalker, murderer, and vampyric girl of their
    lives. Everyone would pay. Everything would burn. Burn it all.
    ....burn
    But not until school is done with.
    End part one
    Part two
    Morrigan sighed and hugged Corrie's boyfriend reluctantly. Morrigan didn't like him,
    she'd kill him in an instant if not for Sparse's watchful eyes. Yes...kill him, thought
    Morrigan. Morrigan tried to make the coat she had on devour her so as not be show her
    murdering eyes. Corrie coughed and handed "JEFF" a bag of chips. The room left itself
    and not a whisper was heard until Eva and Kandra came running in to see Corrie kissing Jeff.
    "Buuuht..Corrie, aren't you with Morrie?" stated Eva.
    "Yeah...Morrie and Corrie, together forever?" asked Kandra.
    Corrie stiffened and looked down at the floor. Jeff turned and looked at Corrie,
    his face was stern and cold.
    "Are you cheating on me?" snarled Jeff, his hands gnarling in enormous fists. Corrie
    shook her head and tried to gasp up the words.
    "No..Morlial and I were once involved.." stated Corrie, using Morrigan full name.
    Sparse's red eyes glared at Corrie, and everyone knew that when Sparse was pissed,
    it was only because:
    A. Morrigan's feelings were hurt.
    B. Corrie pissed him off
    C. Someone spilt cranberry juice all over a white shirt of his.
    That was totally letter A. Sparse grabbed Corrie by the back of the neck and threw coarse
    words down at her like knives. In an almost silent whisper, he told her that she was lying,
    he knew it, everyone knew it but Jeff, and now Morrigan was going to be depressed again. He
    also told her that they were not once involved, they had always been involved, and if she
    didn't get her F**king head on straight, he'd do it for her. Sparse had only been this
    angry one time before, and that was when a Day Walker had slapped Morrigan and Corrie
    across the faces, and Sparse had gone into a blind rage and killed him. (Go Sparse, GO!)
    Corrie nodded and Jeff continued to boil his brains out. He then reached backwards and
    slapped Morrigan, Kandra, and Eva so hard that each one of them took almost 7 seconds
    to stir back up. Corrie, shocked, told him to stop, and Jeff ignored her and threw her
    into the wall. He was abusive.
    (flashback)
    "...Corrie, why do you have so many bruises? I know you don't play soccer anymore, and
    balls don't hit your neck..." stated Morrigan.
    "Oh, it's nothing.." replied Corrie, hiding them with her sweater. Corrie then took her
    cup of tea and added more and more sugar in it until it became too sweet to drink. She
    drank it, and looked a little uneasy..
    (/flashback)
    "..I knew it..." breathed Morrigan as she jumped at Jeff and slammed him into the air
    with a mighty kick. Blood stained the air as Sparse and Morrigan beat on the foolish bitch
    man until he couldn't be recognized. Corrie just stood there, shaking. Morrigan then chanted
    a few words that caused Jeff's body to evaporate into the air around them, but the smell
    of blood was still fresh, and Sparse was having a hard time dealing with the temptation
    of blood. And yet again, Corrie shook and cried...
    Morrigan looked at Corrie and then ran out, her eyes blazing. No more, thought Morrigan.
    No more was this pain to go on. It was too hard to function anymore, and Morrigan didn't
    have time to deal with it..no more time.
    *********
    The next day at school was tough, the entire school knew that Morrigan and Sparse had killed
    Jeff, and Corrie was being called a lesbian all day. Morrigan got much worse a beating of words.
    Morrigan was flirted with by various straight girls, then they went and slapped her and called
    her a dyke punk. Not very cool. Sparse was totally criticized and actually almost beaten up by
    a few older men. You see, Sparse liked this guy. {Yeah yeah, I know what you are thinking. Too
    much homosexuality. No, they are all bisexual, so that makes it right so you can all kiss my
    shinney ass, if you don't like it, don't read it!} Sparse is THE kindest boy in the world...
    think of it this way: a steamroller comes over and tells the puppy not to pee, though it
    wasn't potty trained yet. Yeah.
    "...Your such a girl, Spaz" laughed one of the older guys, using Sparse's nickname to them.
    Sparse nodded and tipped his hat to the "older" boys, and laughed. The boys really didn't
    know what was so funny to them, though, one of them started to laugh. Then another. Then all
    of them were hugging and laughing. Sparse works magic like that. Morrigan didn't have as many
    rabbit feet as Sparse did. Wait, rephrase that, she didn't have any.
    "Ooh....Morrigan" one of the girls fluttered her eyelashes.
    Morrigan stiffened and turned to face the girl who was definately hamming it up.
    "Don't play with me, please.." Morrigan whimpered ,her eyes watering over with tears.
    One of the girls looked kindof apologetic and hugged Morrigan, saying that it was just some
    joke, but it was wrong to hurt that cute quarter back named Jeff Scotchellz. Morrigan nodded
    and continued to talk to this girl. Her name was Zabara, she was a sweet little japanese girl,
    and her name meant The Rose. Well, atleast Morrigan was having an ok day, and made a friend.
    No, Corrie wasn't that lucky.
    "Stupid girl!! You touch my sister again I'll punch you!" screeched a galky looking goth boy.
    Corrie nodded, turned away and walked down the hall. Tons of goths looked at her and glared.
    "Hey, why did you cheat on Morrie?" asked a goth with blue hair.
    "I..." "She just wanted to be "normal" eh, Ceth?" interrupted Zabara's brother Akki.
    Ceth was the blue haired goth girl, she smiled at the comment by Akki, and pushed Corrie
    into a locker.
    "Jerk, you know what you did to Morrigan? She said she would give up her own immortality for
    your love, and you said so too. Thats as close to damn marriage as I can see it, and yes,
    I've known her through all her past lives too. ALL of us have!!" yelled Akki and Ceth in
    unison. Corrie, startled, looked at the floor and ran out towards the door. Morrigan was
    standing in it, and Corrie knew what was to become of herself. Morrigan was most likely
    going to kill her.
    Yes...killing.
    Morrigan raised her hand upwards and slammed it down...
    onto the floor. She bent over, crying, her mascara not running somehow. A song in the
    distance was sung by Eva and Kandra in unison, it was called Erin Gra Mo Cbroi. It was
    by Cathy Jordan. Morrigan often sang this song when she was going on a date with Corrie.
    She sang it perfect, somehow...though her voice wasn't light enough to sing such a Celtic-like
    tune. Sparse ran to Morrigan's side, stroking her hair lightly. Corrie turned away and sang
    a line of that song. Morrigan looked up and sang another. They continued on this way until
    the song was finished. Morrigan looked at Corrie and ran to her arms. Placing her own head
    under Corrie's chin, she cooed. Corrie kissed her head and they walked down the hall and
    out of the building.
    *************
    It was morning, and Corrie and Morrigan woke up in each other's arms. Eva and Kandra
    were sleeping in Morrigan's bed with them, and Sparse sat sleepily in the rocking chair
    by the bed. The rocking chair was made of old oak, and at times, it talked and discussed
    things about the old house. Now, Morrigan's father was dead (in this lifetime) but her mother
    was alive. Her horrible mother.
    flashback\
    "You aren't allowed to swear, you don't do anything right, stupid CHILD" screamed Morrigan's
    mother, Tresa.
    "Yes mum.."
    "AND, I can't believe that you like girls too! You little freak, get out of my @#%&@ng sight!".
    "..Yes Mum"
    flashback\
    Morrigan tossed her head and smelled the beautiful aroma of waffles. Her mum made waffles,
    when she wasn't drunk. Sparse giggled like a school girl and got up out of the chair. Taking
    Eva and Kandra in his arms, he walked to the kitchen and took the waffles out of the toaster.
    Aww...such a nice Sparsey. Corrie latched onto Morrigan's leg and wouldn't let go until she
    apologized.
    "I'msorrythatIdatedajerkwhobeatme upandIdidntmeantohurt your feelings and ...annd..." Corrie
    tried to finish her sentence, but she had been feeling ill all night. Her stomache was turning,
    and everyone knew it. Corrie was going to barf. Morrigan got Corrie off and ran into the
    kitchen to get a bowl, putting it before Corrie. Corrie tried to hold it in, but finally,
    she spewed. About a half an hour later, Corrie lay in bed, with a thermometer in her mouth
    and Morrigan cleaning up her sisters' mess in the kitchen. She couldn't have known that her
    stomache would be so damn stubborn.
    Day started to turn to night, and the air outside was unusually cold. 30 below Zero, and
    counting. Mono, The Aensland Cat, ran in and shook her feet. She starred up at Eva and
    Kandra, mewing and rubbing herself against them to keep warm. Sparse looked at the floor and
    started to doodle something in his notebook. Eva leaned over and picked up Mono, patting her
    and kissing her with glee. Corrie had long since left, and the house felt strange. The shadows
    in the old house seemed to dance and move around the bright glowing lantern above the kitchen.
    Morrigan turned to see Kandra sitting on the floor, Kandra's eyes were turning a dull blue
    color with each breath she took.
    "Hey...Kandra, whatcha doing?" asked Morrigan.
    Kandra looked up at Morrigan and shook her head. Eva ran over and sat by her sister,
    doing the exact same thing that she was doing. Starring. Eva and Kandra, bothin unison,
    reached to the door, as they did so a deep emotion of sadness filled everyone in the house.
    "...It's a day walker." said Sparse. His intuitiveness, psychic abilities, and his instincts
    as being part day walker, caught on very quickly. Morrigan ran over and collected the two
    children and hurried upstairs with Sparse, keeping an eye on the attic door so as if it opened,
    they'd be ready to zap it with some magic.
    "Yoohoo, little succampyress...lets go and feed off some innocent girls. Lets go take their
    virginity and blood--souls too? Do you join me, I know you live here." said a voice from
    down the hall. Yes. It was true. Morrigan was getting weaker and weaker, without blood...
    she'd die. Without energy from others, and without souls. She'd parish within three weeks.
    Foot steps were heard up the stairs. One by one.
    Step.
    Step...
    Pause, creek in the floor boards.
    Step.
    Step.
    Knock on the door. The doorknob turned slightly, then stopped. It started to turn again,
    and the hearbeats of the group pounded until it was heard in their ears. The doorknob continued
    to turn and turn until the doorknob simply came of of the door. The day walker reached in
    with..yes, it was a female, her slender arm and unlock the several locks that were on the inside
    of the door. Standing in the doorway, the Day Walker stood. Smiling at Morrigan.
    "Now now...sweet dear, your almost as old as I am. In past lives ,thats is. Sweet thing,
    come with me. We can have a feast," cheered the Day Walker.
    Morrigan shook her head, though the graceful vixen was right. And it was tempting.
    Clutching the children close to her she closed her eyes tightly and said no. Flat out no.
    The Day Walker replied with gentle cooing and coaxing of how fun it would be. Of how wonderful.
    Of how the blood would taste as they screamed for pity, for Morrigan to let them go..keep their
    dignity, for they did not have their innocence and holyness left to them. Morrigan flashed back
    to numerouse times before--many feasting, young bodies...blood. Morrigan said no again and
    huddled her sisters closer to her. Sparse glared at the Day Walker and said if she came any
    closer, he'd kill her. She stepped closer.
    Sparse sprung up like a leaf in the wind and tried to get a grip on her. He couldn't. She was
    too fast for him, weak, but fast. She slipped under him and stood right in front of Morrigan.
    She laughed.
    "Aww...poor baby too tempted by my offer!?" screeched the white-blonde day walker.
    "..It's tempting, but...never again..."
    "So you'd RATHER die!?" said the day walker with fear in her eyes. This day walker cared.
    She wanted Morrigan to live. Why?
    "...I would rather die" stated Morrigan with ease.
    The day walker shifted her weight and whimpered. Frowning, she turned away from Morrigan and
    said something about a war with heaven and that the demons wouldn't win.
    "...your a demon" said Eva, being closer to the Day Walker so that she could hear what the
    DW said.
    "No...I'm not, actually."
    The DW clapped her hands and beside her appeared a tall handsom man with blue eyes. His short
    white hair masked his face, and his presence seemed to have only one purpose.
    To serve.
    "Come Cherubim, we shall leave the demons alone to die. Kurai shall come and look for
    them to join her team. Foolish..." said the DW in a tone very close to arrogance.
    The DW fell back into the tall man's arms and they both vanished without a trace.
    Morrigan was Puzzled
    That Day Walker didn't look that much like a day walker..
    It looked like..
    Could it..be?
    "Morrigan, I think your right.." whimpered Sparse.
    Sparse had been a servant, a toy, to the person that Morrigan
    assumed was the day walker. Just a toy.
    [flash back]
    "...Why do you enter here, Sparse? I did not call for you" snapped a person covered in layers
    of shadows.
    "B..but, Sir, you let Kata-"
    "I know--but your not him, now, are you? You are just a toy for me, just something to play with
    while he is busy. You mean nothing. Understand? Ahh...you can't even accept that my beauty
    and his surpass your own vastly.. Can you?" mocked the person with amusement lurking
    in those yellow eyes.
    "Sir, I'm back" coughed a Cherubim as he strolled in, bowing.
    "Good job. Rise, I don't want my sweet to be all dirty..no that'd be a shame to muss such
    a wonderful face" said the shadowed one.
    The Cherubim nodded and stood beside the shadowed person, his perfect
    cheeks gaining a small reddish hue to them.
    "..b..uh.." stammered Sparse, his red eyes watering over with tears.
    "Stop leaking tears. It annoys me, it shows weakness."
    [/flashback]
    Sparse looked at the ground in pain. His face contorted...trying to speak.. His mind
    reeled, and thoughts of those very few nights he spent in a warm bed flickered through
    his brain. The bed of the one who made him a temporary angel. Morrigan turned her
    head to the side and traced her eyes down Sparse's soul. She tried to figure out what
    troubled him so.
    Eva and Kandra toddled in, their eyes wide with amazement.
    "The nice man, he sent us.." began Eva.
    "Gifts. Pretty daggers.." ended Kandra.
    Eva and Kandra opened their palms and revealed long daggers with ivorny handles.
    Sparse grabbed one of the daggers and read the inscription along the blade outloud.
    "Itamiel- Angel of Pain."
    Sparse's hands started to shake as he glared at his own name.
    Morrigan looked at Sparse and blinked a few times. She reached over to grab the dagger
    out of his hand, so she could inspect it, and he snapped at her with a "Touch it and Die"
    type of sentence.
    More like a : "Go to *#^&#&ing hell if you touch it, b&W#^#".
    Sparse shrunk to the floor with his hands over his face.
    His clear eyes started to cry.
    *****
    "...Sir?" the Cherubim asked politely, his beautiful face hidden behind his scarf.
    "...What is it, Katan?" asked the other angel arrogantly.
    Katan shifted his weight and leaned closer to Rociel. His eyes looking somewhat distant.
    "Do you love me?".
    "Why...what a silly question to ask. Katan, you know the answer to that very--"
    "...Tell me the answer. I have forgotten."
    Katan looked desperate, his face showed the severity of what he was asking.
    "Yes, I love you very much, more so than anyone. A-...Alexial-sama holds but a small
    err..." Rociel was getting caught up in his words.
    He never does that, thought Katann his lonely heart feeling satisfyed with Rociel's attempt, he smiled
    "..I.." Rociel started to finish his conversation, but, in a frenzy to try and respond
    to the question, he kissed Katan.
    "That answers it, I think..." whispered Katan to Rociel as he broke the kiss.
    Rociel's embarassment shown through until it made the other angels wonder what his
    problem was. All day. Throughout the storm that loomed above, everyone wondered.
    Had Sir Rociel gone soft? No...this was not his way. No, Rociel realized this and made
    sure that the entire rest of the day he would act cold to Katan.
    Freeze him, thought Rociel.
    Katan's smile perked up a little more, and he half-skipped as he walked. You would
    have never seen a happier man in your lifetime. Ever.
    He was the embodyment of happiness. Rapture, as it is called.
    Rociel had a mental arguement with himself over the events following the asking of that
    Question.
    Question...questions, so many of them.
    ()Are you with him?
    You don't deserve such a kind angel!
    Geez, man, I think your losing your cold edge.
    I thought Sir Rociel was an un-caring man. Is Katan your weak point, sir?()
    So many of them..so many.
    *****
    Sparse was still being depressed. His entire world was collapsing on his soul.
    Not again, he thought, not again.
    Sparse took his walkman put the headphones on. He blasted a song known to mortals as
    Messiah, by Yayoi Yula.
    What...what would humans do? What would they think if everything that Yuki Kaori came
    up was happened to be based on reality. A true reality that was happening in the
    year 2002, in a place known as Plymouth, in a state called Massachusetts.
    What would they say if they found out that there was an unseen force guiding their lives?
    Not a holy force.
    His force, the Inorganic Angel, twin brother to Alexial.
    The cruel and heartless monster of the heavens.
    "...Guys, have you seen Corrie?" asked Morrigan, her eyes laced
    with worry.
    "No..I bet she just..." Sparse started to mumble something about
    love and how he felt alone when Morrigan handed him some coffee.
    "Here, it'll help with whatever-"
    "Nothing can help, Morrigan. You have never faced such powers, such evils. You have
    never been made to kill someone that you didn't know. You never had a false
    hope that you would date someone, and then that person that you loved would only
    think of you as a pet. A toy. Something to play with while ..." more mumbling.
    "While...what?" asked Eva, her innocent image shattering as she asked,
    knowing everything that the "adults" knew, or atleast...she seemed to know everything.
    "Nothing, it's not your problem. I can't have you crying over a broken heart,
    now, can I?" chuckled Sparse, though his eyes shed more tears.
    Kandra and Eva nodded, looking at "their" pretty daggers.
    Morrigan strolled over and picked up the very dark colored
    one--the handle looked very old. She decided that she couldn't figure out how to read the
    symbols, so she gave it to Sparse. Sparse glared at it and then did something that
    shouldn't be vampyrically possible. He broke the dagger in half, the metal looking
    as if it was originaly some origami tree.
    "...You know what it said?" asked Sparse with death in his gaze.
    "..No."
    "It said Cherubim Katan, Inorganic Angel Rociel, Madam Butterfly."
    Morrigan was confused, and didn't really understand who Rociel, Katan, or
    Madam Butterfly were.
    Eva and Kandra were even more confused, or so it seemed to Morri and Sparse.
    "bahh...Rocie is a moshflak!!" stated Eva simply.
    "M'hmm...Katan is nice though.." added Kandra with a giggle.
    "Berlial is kinda sneaky...woo." laughed Eva.
    "And you know these people, how??" grunted Morrigan and Sparse.
    "They are in the old books upstairs, right, Eva?" chuckled Kandra.
    Eva nodded and reached over to grab Sparse's hand,
    Kandra smiled and grabbed Morrigan's hand, and the two young girls dragged the "old"
    people up the stairs.
    When they reached the enterance of the attic room, Eva ran over to the wall and banged on it.
    Kandra helped her, and with their combined efforts, the wall moved to the right slightly and
    revealed some old dusty books that had obvious looking finger prints and touch marks
    all over the covers.
    "Woo!! Lets show them the re...reff..re-eh-fer-en-ce book!" screeched Eva as she tried to figure
    out how to spell referance.
    Morrigan and Sparse exchanged confused glances as they bent down to pick up grossly over-weight
    book. Sparse ran his fingers over the pages as he flipped to the beginning of the book,
    he was trying to find out where it said 'Katan' and/or 'Rociel'. He stopped flipping when
    he found a large passage in the book that had many charts...Charts of ranks.
    Angel and demon ranks, and graphs of the human death rate inflicted by either side.
    "...There.." said Morrigan as she placed her finger delicately in the middle of page
    666, chuckling about the page number.
    Sparse hushed her and handed her the book so that she might know more information about
    the *cough* "..Day walking' girl, I mean, boy..." that was giving Morrigan's sisters some
    weapons.
    *****
    "Sir Rociel, here.." cooed Katan as he handed Rociel a blue rose.
    Rociel giggled like a little school girl and hugged Katan tightly. Katan could hear
    a small "thank you" escape from Rociel's lips, but, the wind was blowing fast, and he may
    have misjudged what he thought he heard.
    "So, Katan, have you been surveying Itamiel lately? What have you found?" queried Rociel.
    "He's taking the mind games we are playing very very harshly."
    "Hmm, stupid vampyre. He's an idiot if he thinks that he ever mattered."
    Katan nodded with Rociel, though, he didn't agree. Itamiel was such a nice boy, when
    he wasn't power hungry, that is. Katan rested his head on Rociel's shoulder and smiled.
    Rociel tugged on Katan's shirt and pointed to a store called "h&m".
    Katan shrugged and placed his hands on Rociel's shoulders.
    "I'd look good in that" said Rociel as he pointed to a dark crimson shirt that had large
    flaring sleeves. Rociel wanted Katan to agree with him. And as always, Katan did agree with him.
    "Yes, you'd look even more perfect than you are now, even though...I don't think thats
    actually possible."
    "Really?..." Rociel's face beamed as he dragged Katan into the h&m store.
    Many many little children and even adults were amazed that two men were holding hands
    in a store.
    "Don't they know that it's a public place!!?" screeched a seventeen year old with short blonde-
    white hair.
    Mr. Blonde Boy fiddled through a bag he had next to him and took out a needle.
    Holding the needle above him, he plunged it into his own arm and injected himself with
    what looked like some kind of blue liquid drug.
    "..Hey, you there, how much does this cost?" Rociel asked Mr. Blonde Boy.
    "I DO HAVE A NAME, you stupid gay... My name is Sedias Jarek. Call me Sed."
    "..M'hmm" Katan wasn't obviously impressed, and neither was Rociel.
    "...so, your supposed to be some important person?" asked Katan with annoyance written all
    over him.
    "No, I'm just a fag-killer. Yeah, that shirt costs 30, and knowing your type of people,
    you'll want a pair of snake skin pants, purple hooker disco boots, and for the more manly
    one out of you, you'll want a leather jacket. Ne?" chuckled Sedias narcotically.
    Rociel raised his right brow and slammed the man into the wall. Pressing his knee
    upwards into Sedias' chest, he tightened his grip on the man's neck.
    "You don't amuse me at all, now, check out our items.."whispered Rociel through his teeth.
    Rociel then let the man drop onto his rear and laughed as he scurried behind the counter
    to check out all the items.
    "Foolish mortal, they can't compare to my Rociel-sama." purred Katan with a laugh.
    Rociel was rather embarassed by that comment, so his face was blushing across the cheeks.
    "...You done yet, abnoxious one?" screeched Rociel. "Alright, lets go Katan."
    *****
    Morrigan bopped her head to the beat of the Daria theme on MTV. She smiled and
    flipped some more through the pages of the referance book called "Alephne".
    Eva and Kandra were already in bed, since it was nine, and Sparse was digging a
    pencil into the table. Every time a second passed by, Sparse dug the pencil in deeper.
    Morrigan looked back at him and snorted.
    "You know, your defacing my property."
    "Screw you." said Sparse rudely.
    _In fact, this entire time_, thought Morrigan, _Ever since that "Day Walker"
    or angel..or whatever appeared, he's been..mean._
    Sparse picked up his headphones and placed them on his head. He blasted the song
    known as "1000 Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. He was tired, this was his relaxing-happy
    song.
    But..
    _**.**/`...Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making my way through the crowd
    And I need you. And I miss you. And now I wonder, if I could fall...into the sky..do you think
    time would pass me by? You know I'd walk 1000 miles if I could just see you..Tonight**.**/`_
    That song reminded him of too much. Sparse noticed that he was sketching something
    in his sketch book without realizing it. It was a picture of an angel holding a teenaged
    boy in his arms.
    Sparse scratched out the Angel's eyes with his pencil and drew in a horrible gaze
    that was exactly the same one as Rociel's.
    He changed the holding of the boy to the slaughtering of the young boy's head.
    Decapitation.
    He painted the blood flowing out of the poor child's corpse.
    Just then, Morrigan popped over Sparse's shoulder and looked at his drawings with disgust.
    "..Thats, icky."
    "So? It's not your drawing. It's true, anyways. He did that, well, his follower did."
    Sparse started to ravenously write Katan's name all over his notebook with envy.
    Morrigan shrugged lightly and ran her fingers through her long green hair. Smiling, she
    jumped into the hallway and tip-toed into Eva and Kandra's room. Approaching their bed,
    she had an eerie feeling..the feeling of being watched. Morrigan turned around quickly and
    found that no one was there. She scratched her head and leaned over to kiss her sisters'
    cheeks good night. As she leaned in to give them both quick pecks, a hand brushed her
    exposed back, she had on an open back speggetti strap.
    "..Sparse?" she whispered the question as she quickly spun around to see what had touched her.
    Nothing was there.
    Eva sat up and rubbed her little eyes and yawned her tiny mouth.
    "Morrigan, someone was telling me that I musn't be afraid and that the Angels would help."
    "No, the angels are the bad ones. Well, most of them. Please, if it sounds like Katan
    or Rociel, don't listen to 'em."
    "I'm not stupid, geez" muttered Eva under her breath as she rolled over to go back to sleep.
    "..I know your not."
    Something moved behind Morrigan, but she turned around to catch it before it..did whatever
    it was going to do. Or atleast she thought she'd see it. Nothing appeared to be there,
    so Morrigan kissed Eva and Kandra good night again, and walked to the door. As she put
    her foot down, a voice was heard ringing in her ears.
    "I'm sorry!" the voice screamed.
    Morrigan shook it off and tried to make it seem like nothing weird was going on.
    Tiredly, Sparse wobbled to where Morrigan was.
    "..."
    Morrigan sighed and pushed past Sparse rather quickly. He caught her arm and held her for
    a second.
    "Hold. Whats wrong?" he asked.
    "...Nothing, I'm just hearing things. Eva just had a dream about Angels.." replied Morrigan.
    "Ahh, I heard someone singing Toxicity by System of a Down. A guy, too. Sounded a lot like.."
    "Katan.." finished Morrigan, rubbing her temples.
    "Why is he in our..how is he, in our house?" groaned Sparse with a confused look.
    "D'no." Morrigan yawned loudly, her eyes narrowing.
    "But...he better not bug me t'night. I'm tired."
    "Yeah,  you hear that? KATAN?" whispered Sparse as loud as
    he could without waking the kids.
    At that very moment, a cool breeze ebbed into the room and chilled
    Sparse and Morrigan. Morrigan clutched her t-shirt closer,
    and Sparse just shrugged and sat down on the floor.
    Morrigan sat down as well, and leaned on Sparse's shoulder.
    "..he better not be playing tricks." muttered Morrigan.
    "Yeah, I'd have to hu--"
    The room started to reverberate with You'd have to What's,and, I'd like to see you try's.
    Laughter could be heard as well. And no, this was so not Katan. It was a girl's voice.
    A rather manly girl's voice, but a girl's voice to be sure.
    A figure appeared, seeming to step out of the air. Her short red hair bounced, and her
    face was covered with white face paint. Her hat shadowed most of her face, and she
    wore a long black dress with a silver cross dangling from her neck.
    She bowed and took her large hat off, being very extravagant.
    "I am The Mad Hatter, Berlial, Beriar, and Madam Butterfly." the figure chanted as if she
    already had rehearsed what to say.
    "...So?" asked Sparse, his attitude flaring.
    Berlial grabbed Sparse by the neck and lifted him off the ground with ease. Her blood red
    nail polish glinting in the dull light, she dug her nails into his neck.
    "Don't throw attitude at me, human. I am the Satan of Pride, A fallen Angel. Dare mock me..
    Never dare mock me."
    Sparse was struggling to get free, which normally he would (this time it looked like he
    was in a fix), and squeaked out a "I'm not m *squeeze* ortal and I've neva heard *chock* of you."
    "Stupid..." Berlial let him drop and sat on the floor with the two. She produced a golden apple
    from thin air, and proceded in eating it.
    "So, your after Rociel and Katan, eh?" she asked with a mouthful of fruit.
    "No, they are after us..." replied Morrigan.
    "...God, you must have something they want."
    "No...not that I know of anyways." said Sparse, rubbing his neck.
    Berlial gave them a blank stare and tilted her head to the side. She seemed to be examining
    Morrigan.
    "Yes you do. You have that ring, that one there. On your necklace."
    Morrigan poked the ring on her necklace and laughed.
    "If they want this old family-crap ring, they can ha-"
    "You can't let them have it. It's special. That ring there can open up the human world to the
    World of the Heavens, and to Hell. If Rociel gets it, he'll unleash Apocalypse on the world. It
    is about time for another Apocalypse...I think I'll help him..." Berlial interrupted.
    "But, we'd all be killed!" gasped Sparse, to Berlial's amusement.
    "Yeah, so? It's not my problem. It'd be fun to get all my demon friends and come down here
    for a blood-fest, no? Atleast, I think it'd be fun. And then maybe Heaven and Hell would make
    another cease-fire pact so that no more immortal blood was spilled, just Human."
    With that last comment, Berlial vanished into thin air, leaving only a large butterfly
    wing in her wake.
    "...O-boy."
    "Damnit, I thought my troubles were over when we killed JEFF!!" screeched Morrigan.
    "Uh..." Sparse fell over on the floor and hmphed in exhaustion.
    _No more damn fighting_, he thought.
    *****
    _ GREAT!!_, thought Sedias. _ I'm surrounded by faa..._
    Rociel raised a brow and shifted his weight, staring at Sedias.
    "I don't bite. Much. Atleast, I don't think I do. Katan?" giggled Rociel.
    "Ew..." Sedias wrinkled his nose and took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.
    Katan smacked the pack from his hand and smiled.
    "It's bad to smoke, it kills you, you know.."
    "BAHH, It's my own damn wish if I want to kill myself, bahhhhhhh." growled Sedias.
    Rociel giggled lightly and popped a jolly rancher into his mouth.
    Berlial popped up from out of the blue and hugged Katan and Rociel.
    "AHH! Hatter, what are you doing? Why the hugs...? Aren't you on Morrigan's side?" asked Rociel.
    "Nope, I'm on your side. Maybe. If we can make a cease-fire packt again..."
    "..It's already in the making." stated Katan.
    Rociel jumped up and hugged Katan tightly, giggling about how perfect Katan-sama was and how
    Katan-sama was the most brilliant...
    "Ahh, shut-up you stupid...fa-" began Sedias.
    "Hey, you shut-up." interrupted Berlial as she smacked the cigarette that appeared in Sedias'
    mouth onto the ground.
    "!@!$@^#*$^ @%!!@ STUPID %(%^(%^ your $#&$&%$ MOTHER." swore Sedias.
    "Stop swearing, smoking is bad for you. M'kay." joked Berlial.
    Sedias' veins were popping like balloons, and his temper was steaming.
    "I...HATE it when you guys make me look like an ASS."
    "You are one, it's not that hard to make you look like one. We just make a comment, and
    you fudge it up for yourself." said Rociel.
    Katan nodded and laughed, being happier than he ever had before.
    Sir Rociel was getting back to normal, and was being even kinder
    to him than he was before the insanity set in. Sir Rociel was feeling again, he was
    honestly feeling emotions and sensations. That was a miracle in itself.
    "..That was mean." whimpered Sedias with a frown.
    The group chuckled a bit and moved on. There weren't any more interruptions until they reached
    a vast lake that had errupted in the middle of the street. Rociel pondered what it was doing
    there, and then giggled with excitement.
    "Ha-ha, Mizu Tenshi has awakened. That means that the rest of the Elemental Spirits have
    also arrived..." beamed Rociel.
    "M'hmm, but, you know that Mizu, Aeradena, and Awai won't coopera--" started Berlial.
    "Yes. We know that. But, Awai seems to have a thing for Katan.." said Rociel as he jerked
    his thumb towards Katan.
    "...ughh.." mummbled Katan with a yawn.
    *****
    Ashley Shikai was strolling with her sister, Corrie, when a large bang was heard
    behind the two. Ash immediately turned around and witnessed a "Really Feminine Looking man
    walking with a red-headed clown, a drugged up blonde, and a hot looking white haired guy"
    blowing things up randomly. Corrie hugged her younger sister and shook her head.
    "Betcha they are after Morrie. Everyone is, nowadayz.." coughed Corrie.
    Ash nodded and turned to face the group of destruction-ism, as she called them.
    She stepped forwards and a large sword appeared in her hands. Corrie rubbed her eyes and
    wondered how Ash, a human just like Corrie, could materialize a sword.
    "What the hell!?" screeched Ash as an unseen force flung her onto the floor.
    Rociel laughed and told Ash to bow, or he'd force her to.
    "Who the hell are you!? A cross-dresser!?" screamed Ash as she was being pressed into the
    ground.
    Rociel's eye twitched, and that was enough of a command to send Katan at her. He flew upwards
    with his wings spread open, and landed on her back.
    "Sendo Tenshi, Spirit of Death, arise so that you may worship your creators!"
    Corrie ran over to the gang and tried to stop Katan with a punch to his back, but, Berlial
    had Corrie already on her face by the time she took a step.
    Katan lifted his hands upwards and formed a large ball of energy, which he hurled at Ash's
    back. Jerking herself upwards, Ash's mouth screamed out in pain.
    "Why won't you awaken Sen?" asked Rociel, his body language showing to everyone that he was
    severely ticked off. Ash looked up at the group of attackers and smiled. Any and all emotions
    of pain left her body, and she winked at Berlial.
    "Ahh...Corrie, help!" screamed Ash mockingly.
    Of course, Corrie bought it, and ran over to help Ash. Katan acted like he was frusterated and
    told Sedias that he thought it was her, surely he did.
    Rociel's temper flared dramatically, and he commented on how idiotic humans were.
    Berlial walked up behind Rociel and smiled.
    "She's awake, she just wants to remain hidden so that she can get closer to
    the group that Morrigan holds so dear. Am I right?" said Berlial.
    Katan, Rociel, and Sedias nodded their heads at the same time. The entire group turned around
    and walked off, leaving Ash in Corrie's arms.
    "Waaa..." cried Ash,"He did a number on me, Corr," sniffle, cry, weep.
    "Aww...I know, I know Asha." Corrie rubbed away a little bit of dirt off of Ash's neck.
    "I guess you weren't that Sen lady that they wanted, Eh?"
    Ash cough-coughed and rubbed her neck. "No, I guess not, sis.."
    *****
    Later that day, Sparse and Morrigan were playing checkers in the kitchen. Corrie and "Ash"
    decided to walk in and see how their friends were doing.
    "Hey Corrie, hey Asha." said Sparse rather cheerily.
    He was doing much better with a good night's sleep, although his neck still hurt from
    that lady's grip.
    Morrigan handed Ash and Corrie some cookies, and the group settled down in the Kitchen.
    Eva and Kandra were already at school, and the gang decided that it was time for a day
    off. Finally, just a day to kick back and relax.
    Ash smiled and tilted her head to the side, revealing a bite mark that she probably didn't
    mean to reveal. "Ash" looked around at her friends and wondered why they were staring.
    "What??" asked Ash, wrinkling her nose eating more of her cookie.
    "..Is it my shirt? Do I have something on it?"
    "...uhm, Asha...how'd that get there, pah...?" asked Sparse as he pointed to her bite mark.
    Actually, now that everyone had a clearer view of it, it wasn't just a bite mark. There was
    a japanese simple that seemed to be burned into her skin next to the bite mark.
    "...uhm..Damnit, BUSTED!" said Ash as she tried to stand up to run.
    Everyone held her down as she flailed and kicked and hollered.
    "Asha, tell us what that...those..blah, tell us!" bellowed Morrigan.
    "N' Never!!!! You stupid mortal pigs trying to mess with Rociel-sama's perfect plan, stupid
    stupid stupid stuuuppppidd!!!" screamed Ashley, her eyes burning white.
    "I am not ASHA, I am Sendo Tenshi, the Spirit of Death. Kiss my ass and let me go you stuppiid
    stuuuuupiidd.." ranted Sendo.
    "ENOUGH with the 'stupppid stuuuuupiiid' shit!" growled Corrie.
    "Now, where is my sister!?"
    Sen laughed evilly and reached out her hand to grasp Morrigan's necklace. Yanking it from
    her neck, she chortled and vanished into thin air. Taking the ring on the necklace, and her
    cookie with her.
    "SHIT! Now an apocalypse is going to bahh...mess up the earth!" said Sparse, rather downly.
    "Nehh.."
    "..What'd she do with my sister?"
    *****
    "Ahh...nicely done Sen-chan," chuckled Rociel.
    Sen stood up from her bowing and blushed entirely.
    "Thanks..." she said with a cute little laughing noise.
    


End file.
